Blog użytkownika:Kalątko/Miraculum-Cudowny...
Dzień dobry Wszystkim! Jeżeli ktoś uważa, że od niego ściągnęłam do sorki. Raczej Wszystko będzie pochodziło z Mojej mózgownicy. Aby moje Pierwsze opowiadanie, więc będzie masa Błędów. (Zostaliście ostrzeżeni!) Oczekuje komentarzy dobrych, czy złych. Miłego czytania, życzy Kalątko. (PS. mogę mylić czas przeszły z teraźniejszym) Prolog J'''est ciemna noc. Miasto spowiła ciemność. Tylko wieża Eiffla świeci, jak najjaśniejsza gwiazda. Na jej czubku siedzi dziewczyna i patrzy na częściowo obrócony w ruinę Paryż. Jest zamyślona, jej ciemne włosy falują na wietrze. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała tak cichego, i tak ciemnego miasta. Czuje, że to tylko i wyłącznie jej wina. Nie umiała temu zapobiec. Była bezsilna, gdy ludzie ją najbardziej potrzebowali. A teraz? Tak to niestety wygląda... Nagle windą wjeżdża nastolatek z miną pełną troski, cierpienia, żalu... Znalazł ją po tak długim czasie i wykrzykuje: -Nareszcie cię znalazłem! Myślałem już, że cię nie znajdę-podchodzi do niej i czule ją przytula. -A może właśnie nie chciałam być znaleziona?-Mówi i odpycha chłopaka-Widziałeś to wszystko? To moja wina. Gdybym wtedy... -Ciii-ucisza ją blondyn-to tak samo moja, jak i twoja. -Ale to przeze mnie ty nie masz swojego, a ja nie mam jednego mojego! -Przecież to ja go nie pilnowałem. Jeszcze możemy temu zapobiec! Skoro masz jeden swój to mamy jeszcze szanse. -Niby jakie? Jesteśmy tylko parą zwyczajnych nastolatków! - Nie. Nie masz racji. Jesteśmy niezwykli! Musimy go pokonać! -Ale po co? Przecież już przegraliśmy! To całe pobojowisko... -Ale pomyśl o najbliższych. Twoi rodzice, znajomi... przyjaciółka... Na wspomniane osoby, dziewczynie łezka zakręciła się w oku. Zwłaszcza na przyjaciółkę, o którą się teraz najbardziej martwiła... ''Podobało się? Dalszą i poprzednią część tego, co się wydarzyło można poznać na jeden sposób. Czytać dalej i czekać na rozdziały.(Jeżeli ktoś się zainteresuje oczywiście). Ale na razie dam jeszcze 1. Rozdział.'' '''Rozdział I Nocne spacery. Jakiś czas przed tym...(od kilku do kilkunastu miesięcy) Marinette Budzi mnie moja Kwami Tiki. Nie mam pojęcia, po co. Za nim się w nią wsłucham patrzę na telefon i sprawdzam, która godzina. O matko dopiero 2:34. Niech lepiej ma dobry powód, bo inaczej nie dostanie ciasteczek. -Marinet szybko wstawaj. Nie mamy czasu!-Krzyczy zdenerwowana (chyba pierwszy raz) na mnie Kwami. -Ale na co?- Mówię ospałym głosem. -Jest nowy złoczyńca! -A skąd to wiesz?- pytam się już trochę poddenerwowana. Jutro mam sprawdzian z chemii. Zrozumcie mnie. -Wszędzie jest ciemno? Bardzo gęsta mgła wisi nad Paryżem? Widziałam w TV?- Oczywiście z sarkazmem zadaje tę pytania. No cóż, co mam robić?. -Tiki, kropkuj!- po chwili przemieniona wyskakuje przez okno. Adrien Budzi mnie mój mega wkurzający i irytujący Kwami. Pewnie znowu domaga się sera. -Plagg przestań gadać i daj mi spać- mówie, po czym przykrywam głowę poduszką. -Chłopie, jakbym nie miał lepszych zajęć jak budzenie cię do walki z Akumą. -Co? -A co? Głuchy? Jakiś koleś łazi po mieście w głupim stroju i zagłusza ciszę nocną! Wolę go juz nie pytać dłużej. Ech. Świat jest taki niesprawiedliwy. Człowiek wcześniej się kładzie, żeby się wyspać, a tu takie coś. -Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Wyskakuje przez okno. Taka mgła, nic bym nie widział, gdybym nie był Kotem. No właśnie. Biedronka z pewnością ma duży problem z widocznością. Lepiej będzie, jak do niej zadzwonię. ~Czarny Kocie? Gdzie jesteś?- Pyta moja ukochana. -Spytałbym cię o to samo. ~W sumie to nie jestem pewna... - Możesz opisać? ~Yyyhh. Chyba jestem przy Piramidzie. Tak na pewno. Czy mógłbyś...? -Zaraz będę.-Odpowiadam i czym prędzej ruszam w tamtym kierunku. Marinette No tak już biegnie. Zaraz, ja przecież mam GPS-a w jo-jo. Mogłam go wyszukać i przy okazji sprawdzić, gdzie jestem... O, nadbiega. -Witaj My lady, czy zaszczycisz mnie i podasz mi dłoń? No fajnie, zapytał najlepiej jak potrafi. I tak nie mam wyjścia. On wszystko widzi, a ja, no cóż, kasze z mlekiem. Podaje mu dłoń i biegniemy razem po dachach. Nagle, coś jakby przemknęło za nami. Natychmiast zatrzymuję się ciągnąc przy tym Kota. Nie wysiliłam się zbytnio, ponieważ sam też coś słyszy. Jak ma ten swój Koci słuch to się nie dziwię. Słyszę też jej śmiech (sądząc po głosie) i mówi już trochę pobłądziliście w mojej mgle? I zaczyna coś gadać: -Witajcie! Widzę, że połaziliście w mojej mgle? -To twoja sprawka?! Wiesz ile razy musiałam na niego wpadać?- Czarny Kot uśmiecha się. Udałam, że tego nie widzę. Chyba biegnie na mnie, bo jakiś cień porusza się w moją stronę. Super. Wie, że ja nic nie widzę, a Czarny Kot wszystko. W którą stronę mam skoczyć? -Kurde! Na tym kończą się moje rozmyślania. Trzepnęła mnie w łep. Uuuu, będę miała guza. Znowu leci na mnie. Dobra, tym razem skocze w prawo, iii już. -Biedrona!- Krzyczy Kocurek Zaraz, nie zleciałam na dach. Zaraz! Ja w ogóle nie zleciałam! Spadam! -Kocie! Krzyczę. Łapie mnie, nie wiem jak, w ostatnim momencie, bo teraz stoję na jezdni. -Musisz na siebie uważać. Zachowujesz się dzisiaj jak sierota. -Serio?! Obudziłam się o 2: 34, i nic nie widzę, przez tą głupią mgłę, a ty jeszcze narzekasz! -Dobrze, trochę przesadziłem. Też jestem niewyspany. -Ok, ok- ochłonełam- to, co robimy? -Chcę iść spać, więc może Szczęśliwy Traf? -Zaraz, tylko sprawdzę godzinę... O ty... -Co? Która jest? -4:01- Szepcze nie dowierzając własnym oczom. Zaczynam się śmiać.-Prawie dwie godziny łazimy tutaj. -Super. Ale proszę cię. Na serio chcę spać. -Ołki dołki. Szczęśliwy traf! Tiki się chyba ze mnie nabija, bo na ręce zlatuje mi... Opaska na oczy, taka do spania, chyba wiadomo, o co chodzi. Patrzę dookoła. Po chwili wiem, co robić. Kobita znów na mnie leci. Biorę opaskę w dwie ręce. W ostatniej chwili robie fajne salto (XD) i zakładam jej opaskę. Skoro nic nie widzi, to jej zabieram medalion w kształcie księżyca i go niszczę. Z niego wylatuje Akuma. Gadam jakieś bzdety, bo już śpiąca na maxa jestem. I cała mgła opada. Nareszcie poprawiłam widoczność. -Kocie, odprowadzisz panią do domu? Adrien -Dla ciebie wszystko My Lady. Tak na serio to położyłbym się jak najszybciej, ale jak Biedronka prosi? Spokojnie zabieram panią do domu, po czym udaje sie do mojego domu na spoczynek. Dopiero teraz sobie uświadomiłem jak kocham moje łóżko. Rozdział II ,,Poranne’’ wstawanie. Marinette Otwieram oczy i pierwsze co robię, to patrzę na zegar ścienny. Nie wierzę… Jest piąta! To znaczy, że dość wcześnie się budzę. Zwłaszcza, że godzinę temu poszłam spać. Słońce jest na niebie i dopiero wstaje. Tylko coś mi z nim nie pasuję… Najwyżej później o tym pomyślę. Trzeba się ubrać, umyć poczesać, czyli w skrócie: poranna toaleta. Codzienna rutyna i tyle. Po skończeniu, patrzę znów na Słońce. Nadal coś mi nie pasuj. Włączam telefon, ale nie! Rozładował się! Czemu ten świat mnie nie lubi? Od czego miał się niby rozładować? Posiadał 30%! Zaczynam w niego wątpić… Po prostu złośliwość przedmiotów martwych. No nic. Idę podłączyć go do ładowania. Zegar i słońce już mnie mocno denerwują. Widać, że nie pasuje tu pewna i ważna rzecz. Nagle słyszę dzwonek mojego telefonu (,którego zdążyłam włączyć). Alya dzwoni. -Małe pytanie- mówi głos w telefonie.-Jesteś chora? Dość dziwne to pytanie… Najgorsze jest to, że nie wiem, czy na serio ,czy sarkastycznie. -Yyy..-odpowiadam, żeby zyskać na czasie. Może mi wyjaśni? -Pewnie przeziębienie. Adriena też dziś nie było. -Jak to? – zaczynam rozumieć, co mi nie pasowało przez cały ,,ranek’’. -Po prostu. Prześlę ci lekcję. Będziesz jutro? -Tak. Raczej tak… A która jest godzina? -Szósta cztery. -Czyli? -Jesteś w gimbazie i nadal nie wiesz jak są godziny popołudniowe?- teraz jestem pewna. Niestety, ale…- osiemnasta cztery. -Totalna załamka…- szepcę do telefonu, a moja ręka chciała się zapoznać z moim czołem. -Co jest? -Nic. Kompletnie nic, a nic. Adrien Myślałem, że pierwsze co zobaczę rano, to mój sufit. Niestety. W tej chwili widzę się przed lustrem w łazience. To nie wszystko! Co to, to nie. Po pierwsze, byłem w stroju Czarnego Kota. Po drugie miałem szczoteczkę do zębów w ustach. Zdecydowanie, najdziwniejsza pobódka w moim życiu. Pytanie brzmi: co się wczoraj (lub może lepiej dzisiaj) zdarzyło? Odprowadziłem tamtą panią, wskoczyłem przez okno w pokoju, zadumałem się patrząc na moje łóżko… I dalej nic! Musze zapytać Plagga. -Plagg, schowaj pazury. -Rany, koleś musiałeś tak późno zasnąć? Jeszcze niepotrzebnie zostawiłeś strój! To ja musiałem cierpieć! Najgorzej z tym twoim budzikiem! Dryndną o ósmejj, a ty mamrocząc udałeś się tu, wsadziłeś szczoteczkę do ust i z powrotem zasnąłeś! Makabra! Jeszcze ani kawałka sera przez…- tu liczy ile godzin. Cierpliwie czekam.- Aż jedenaście godzin bez jedzenia! Wyobrażasz to sobie?!- czylii jest trzynasta. Pamiętam godziny karmienia. -Z tym jedzeniem, to masz racje. Sam jestem głodny. Nie jadłem aż dwanaście godzin! -Jestem głodny! -Nie zauważyłem wiesz? Za dużo narzekasz. -Staram się jak mogę. Na wstępie chciałam jeszcze przeprosić, że nie dodawałam rozdziałów, chyba już z rok. Jakoś nastał okres, że nie miałam pomysłu jak to ciągnąć, póżniej całkowicie o tym zapomniałam i niechciało mi się przypominać. No, ale na Polskim ostatnio miałam cały rozdział o miłości i jakoś mnie naszło, żeby kontynuować. Bardzo się ucieszę, jeżeli się okaże, że ktoś to jeszcze czyta. ' 'Ten rozdział będzie raczej krótki, ale trzeba się rozpędzić po przerwi, nie? ;) '''' Rozdział III Spotkanie ''Marinette Godzina 18.46 Jestem w drodzę do domu Alyi. Muszę przepisać od niej lekcje. Nie lubię jak mnie nie ma w szkole. Dużo omijam, a potem nic nie rozumiem, nawet jeżeli to jeden dzień. Alya mówiła mi, że nie pisali zbyt dużo, więc chyba mam szczęście. Największy żal chyba mam do tego, że nie mogłam dzisiaj zobaczyć Adriena, ale Alya mówiła, że go też dzisiaj nie było, więc jednak żal mam o sprawdzian z chemii. Ciekawe co go dzisiaj zatrzymało? Może miał taką wysoką gorączke, że nie mogł się ruszyć?! Dobra, dobra, ciutek przesadzam. Pewnie zaspał... . Tak, stuprocentowo. On też nie pisał sprawdzianu z chemii, więc... Będziemy go pisać w jednym dniu! O ile nie będę miała jakiejś misji w trakcie tej "ekscytującej" lekcji. Następną chemię mam w czwartek, a dziś jest poniedziałek. Raczej nie najlepiej mi wyszedł początek tygo... -Aua! Właśnie ktoś we mnie wleciał. No, to zaczynam zbieranie się z chodnika. -Ej, uważaj jak chodzisz. Rozumiem, że gdzieś się spieszysz, ale to nie jest...-jednak mogłam wcześniej spojrzeć-to znaczy... . Cześć nie zauważyłam cię, to znaczy jaak można cię nie zauważyć, noo ale zamyśliłam się w swoich, (no a czyich?) myślach i no wiesz jak to jest, ale pewnie tobie się raczej zbyt często nie zdarza zderzanie z innymi- jestem żałosna. -Cześć Mari. To ja na ciebie wpadłem, przepraszam-no tak, nie przeprosilam go- gdzie idziesz? -Właśnie, czyli w tej chwili zmierzałam do domu Alyi po lekcje, ale nie takie jak są w szkole, co pewnie wiesz, tylko po zeszyty. Nie było mnie w szkole na tych lekcjach i teraz trzeba przepisać zeszyty, no a Alye mam pod telefonem, to znaczy nie mam jej, znaczy... Ach!-najlepiej być już cicho. - A to dobze się składa bo ...bla bla bla... No, to jak? (Och! Jaki on jest prrzystojny. I on mówi do mnie! Zderzyłam się z nim, czyli mnie dotkną! Zaraz zwariuję!) Zaraz, chwila, ale co on tam mówił? Muszę trochę przewinąć... Adrien -A to dobrze się składa, bo też tam szedłem, ponieważ Nino poszedł do Alyi, a to od niego chciałem wziąć zeszyty. Niby podał mi adres, ale się tak jakby trochę pogubiłem. Może pójdziemy razem, to więcej się nie zgubię? No, to jak? Stoi i się na mnie patrzy. Jestem ciekawy, czy wogóle mnie słuchała. Marszczy brwi. Chyba jeszcze chwilę poczekam. Zaraz, czy ona czały czas miała takiego rumieńca? Powiedziałbym, że jest po prostu zmęczona, ale nie jestem pewny, czy on był na je twarzy jeszcze 15 sekund temu. Nie, na pewno się zmęczyła. Takim czerwonym to można być tylko po ciężkim wysiłku. -Eee. Tak, oczywiście, czemu nie? Ja oczywiście nie mam żadnych uprzedzeń do tego, ty pewnie też nie. Oczywiście, że nie masz, bo sam zaproponowałeś. Och!(okrzyk wnerwienia) Chodżmy już. Mam wrażenie, że wyłączyłem się po słowie "Tak". Marinette troszeczke za dużo mówi i to był chyba dobry pomysł, żeby się wyłączyć. Nie wiem, czy ona na prawdę mnie tak nie lubi, czy po prostu taka jest, chociaż z drugiej strony, np. z Alyą rozmawia normalnie. To może ze mną jest coś nie tak? Lubię ją oczywiście. Może ona myśli, ze nie? Ale w takim razie jak powinienem się zachowywać wobec niej? Z Biedronką nie mam takich problemów. Tak, myślę, że to chyba jest ten gruby mur, który oddziela mnie od podejrzeń, że Marinette ma coś wspólnego z moją ukochaną. Raczej jestem daleko od poznania jej torzsamości. Na pewno nikt u nas w klasie. Wątpliwa sprawa, czy wogóle ktoś u nas w szkole. Ale ten podręcznik z historii, który jej wypadł... . Nie lubię jak to wszystko się komplikuje. Rozdział IV Rozmowa się nie klei Adrien Idziemy obok siebie. Ja z lewej ona z prawej. Jesienne liście szeleszczą nam pod nogami. Poimio iż na ziemi się od nic roi, to na drzewach nadal jest ich mnóstwo. Różne odcienie brązu, żółci i czerwieni. Są też pozostałości zieleni. Niektóre liście przechodzą w fiolet, tworząc pięknie ubarwione korony drzew. Kilka ma liście tylko zwisające z dołu. Nie ma na ich czubkach ani jednego kolorowego listka, przez co wyglądają jak suknie z różnobarwnymi falbanami u dołu. Słońce już zaszło, więc jest już dość ciemno. Jedynym dowodem na to, że istniało dzisiejszego dnia, to jasne niebo na zachodzie oraz ciemne i tajemnicze na wschodzie. Marinette ma słuchawki na uszach. Ciekawe czego słucha? Czy może spokojniejszych piosenek, czy głośnego i szalonego Jaggeda Stona? Chociaż chodzimy do tej samej klasy, nie wiele o niej wiem. Z Nino, czy Alyą jest co innego. Nawet więcej wiem o Alix. A o Marinette? Tylko tyle, że lubi dłużej pospać. To raczej nie jest jedna z tych cech, którą człowiek lubisię chwalić. Nie, zaraz. Przecież to ona zrobiła ten melonik, wktórym pozowałe, więc lubi projektować. Zapomniałem też, że lubi grać, ale czy to jest zainteresowanie? Wierzy też w szczęście sądząc po jej tym wisiorku, który mi dała.Swoją drogą to się nawet sprawdza. Po krótkim namyśle, to jednak cośtam o niej wiem. Ale nie od niej. Wynika to raczej z moich obserwacji. Myślę, że największy problem jest w tym, że prawie nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiamy. Za każdym razem, kiedy powiem jakieś krótkie zdanie, tylko jedno słowo, to plącze słowa, jakby nie interesowała się rozmową, była gdzieś indziej, a po chwili zdawała sobie sprawe, że nie do końca wie co powiedziała i zaczyna się poprawiać nawet nie wiedząc z czego. To ciutek dobijające. Mam podejrzenia, że nie lubi mnie tylko z powodu tej gumy na początku roku. Wydaje się to dość śmieszne. W końcu się ja o to zapytam, ale nie teraz, ponieważ wygląda na to, że sięzbliżamy, bo zdjeła słuchawki i zwolniła tempo. -Czego słuchałaś?-pytam. -Co?-to co mówiłem wcześniej.-Aaa. Ja słucham raczej niczego konkretnego. Pewnie nie znasz, to znaczy na pewno dużo znasz piosenek, ale to, to raczej-raczej to ona nadużywa słowa ,,raczej''-mało znane...'' -To może po prostu powiesz jaki gatunek?-przerwałem jej potok słów. Spokojna. Taka, w której słychać instrumenty bes żadnych basów. Bez słów. Takie są najpiękniejsze. To mnie tym teraz zamurowała. Powiedziała normalnie. Bez zastanowienia. Dowiedziałem się kolejnej rzeczy o niej. Od jej samej. To teraz ja coś dodam: -Widzisz, a ja... -Ale najbardiej lubię Jaggeda. Ty pewnie też. Każdy go lubi, ale ty nie jesteś jak każdy, no bo jeste s lepszy niż każdy inny, ale nie, żebym zwracała uwagę. Oczywiście zwracam na ciebie uwagę. No bo kto by nie zwracał? Ja na pewno. To znaczy, na pewno bym cię zauważyła oczywiście. Zamilkła. Ja też. To, co powiedziałą o tej piosence, a raczej melodii, bo bez słów, było niespodziewane i piękne, ale zaraz po tym znowu coś się popsuło. Znowu. Przez ten cały czas, odkąd zadałem pytanie na temat piosenki, staliśmy w miejscu zwróceni twarzą do siebie pod klatką, jak przypuszczam Alyi. Zaraz, zaraz. Zaczynam rozumieć sens jej słów. W pewnym sensie powiedziała, że jestem wyjątkowy, co wie nie od dziś. Z tego wychodzi też również, ze często mi się przygląda. Ale to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Zapadła nie miła niezręczna cisza. ... -No to chyba jesteśmy na miejscu-przerwała w końcu cisze. -Noo na to wygląda. Może wejdziemy? -Tak, oczywiście. Przecież nie będziemy tu marznąć, nie? -Nie, ,,raczej'' nie-mruknąłem.'' -Co? -Nic-uśmiechnąłęm się pod nosem.-Absolutnie nic a nic. Rozdział V Komplikacje 19:38 po przepisaniu wszystkich lekcji Marinette Udało mi się przepisać wszystko w ekspresowym tempie. Tak bardzo się spieszyłam, że nawet nie wiem, czy dam radę się rozczytać. A Adrien? On chyba ma najpiękniejsze pismo, jakie widziałam! Pisał dość szybko, bo się gdzieś spieszył, a na końcu stwierdził, że nabazgrolił. Nigdy w to nie uwierzę. Jestem pewna, że takie pismo, będzie miał również z zamkniętymi oczami. Ogólnie to skończyłam 15 minut przed nim, przez co chyba jeszcze bardziej się pospieszył. Pewnie był już gdzieś spóźniony. Nie rozumiem, więc czemu nie wziął zeszytów do domu. Byłoby mu prościej. Ja się szybko uporałam z jednego, konkretnego powodu: Po skończonej pracy, móc się przypatrywać temu wspaniałemu, przystojnemu, miłemu, dobrodusznemu, złocistokłosemu, szmaragdookiemu... Zaraz! Znowu odpływam. Kończąc, po prostu idealnemu Adrienowi. Oczywiście, gdy kierował na mnie swój wzrok, odrazu zaczęły mnie interesować moje stopy, bądź paznokcie. Niech myśli, że się nim nie interesuję. Ej, a to nie była rada dla chłopaków, jak poderwać dziewczynę? Alya musiała mi coś źle powiedzieć lub to ja źle zapamiętałam. Znając siebie, to drugie. W każdym bądź razie, nie bardzo mi to wychodziło. Albo za długo się na niego patrzyłam, albo przez dłużej niż pięć minut nie patrzyłam nawet w jego stronę. Nie wiem, jak to się stało. Adrien już wychodzi. Też jakoś pospiesznie. -Cześć Alya, pa Nino-mówi i wychodzi. -Do jutra-odpowiadają. Stała się jedna ważna rzecz. Bardzo dziwiąca i zastanawiająca. Nie uwzględnił w tym pożegnaniu Mnie. A co jeśli mnie nie lubi, albo, co gorsza nienawidzi?! O nie, o nie, o nie, o nie... To nie może być prawda. Może po prostu byłam tak cicho, że o mnie zapomniał? To też nie wróży niczego dobrego. Na pewno jest jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie. Wcześniej miałam zamiar jeszcze trochę posiedzieć i pogadać, ale teraz nie mam najmniejszej ochoty, więc mówię: -Alya, jednak idę do domu-obwieszczam, przy czym zbieram zeszyty. -Czemu?-dobiega do mnie stłumiony głos przyjaciółki z kuchni. -Jakoś... Nie najlepiej się czuję. Powiedziałam prawdę. Psychicznie dobrze się nie czuję. -To może cię odprowadzimy?-zaproponował Nino. -Nie dzięki. Muszę się przejść sama. Trochę pomyśleć. -Samotność raczej nie jest dla ciebie najlepszą receptą. -Daj spokój Alya. -Dobrze. Tylko nie zapomnij założyć konta na Biedroblogu. Wyślę ci jeszcze SMS-a. -Okay. To na razie. -Pa. -Cześć. Raczej nie będę się spieszyła do domu. Jest już całkowicie ciemno. Noc jest bezchmurna I przepiękna. Księżyc jest w pełni i myślę, że jakby latarnie nie świeciły to i tak wszystko było by widać. Nawet wydaje się większy niż zwykle. Jest początek listopada. Uczę się z Adrienem od ponad roku. Pomyśleć, że gdy go pierwszy raz zobaczyłam, czułam do niega taką samą niechęć jak do Chloe. Potem wyznał, co się wydarzyło, takim głosem, że miałam pewność, że to prawda. Jeszcze na dowód swojej skruch wręczył mi swoją parasolkę Nadal ją trzymam w pokoju. A wszystko zaczęło się od gumy do żucia. Widać było, że tak na prawdę to miły i czuły facet. Odrazu się w nim zakochałam. Wątpi, że w tamtej chwili odwzajemniał moje uczucia. Po tym wieczorze widzę, że on może nawet mnie nie lubi. Ale dlaczego? Wszystko jest nie tak. Dzisiaj pokazałam się z najgorszej strony Marinette. I pomyśleć, że, na co dzień widuję człowieka, który się we mnie kocha na zabój, czekaj poprawka. W Biedronce. Tej odważniejszej i o wiele lepszej części mnie. Okazał to uczucie wobec Biedronki nie jeden raz. Czasołamaczka, Mroczny Amor, a przy moim pierwszym starciu, to on był tą osobą, dzięki której nie zrezygnowałam. Czarny Kot. Mimo to nie wiele o nim wiem. Nie znam jego imienia, zamiłowania (pewnie Biedronka), ani czy bez kostiumu jest taki, jaki jest. Zresztą on tyle samo wie o jego obiekcie wzdychań. Wygląda na to, że on jest tajemniczym wielbicielem Biedronki, a ja Adriena. Mu było łatwo się we mnie zakochać. Dla mnie jest trudnie, zważywszy na to, jakimi uczuciami darzę Adriena. Z Kotem to jest tak, jakby los dawał mi szansę na szczęśliwą i odwzajemnioną miłość, a ja daję mu z Plaskacza mówiąc: Ja kieruję swoim losem. Ale widząc, jak mi wychodzi z Adrienem, ten cały los działa na przekór oddając mi z całej siły z pięści. Miłość to dziwna sprawa. Alya chyba umieściła coś na ten temat na Biedroblogu. Zważywszy na sytuację, chyba to przeczytam. To jest chyba o naukowym spojrzeniu na miłość. I tak, jeżeli sama tego nie przeczytam, to moja przyjaciółka mi to przeczyta w odpowiednim czasie. Zbliżam się do domu. Już widzę szyld piekarni. Przyspieszam kroku, bo nie mam zamiaru dłużej być w tym chłodzie. Nareszcie dopadłam klamkę. Z łatwością otwieram duże drzwi i wchodzę po schodach. Otwieram drzwi do domu. -Jestem! Brak odpowiedzi. Na pewno nie śpią jest jeszcze wcześnie. Dopiero 20:25. Albo oboje jeszcze są w piekarni, co nie powinno się zdarzyć lub poszli na miasto. Zresztą, nie ważne. Idę do mojego pokoju. Nie mam co robić, więc szybko przeczytam to naukowe coś tam. Wbijam głośno do pokoju i rzucam tornister na łóżko. Sama kładę się na ziemi. Wchodzę na komórce na bloga Alyi i czytam tekst o nazwie ,,Molekuły miłości''.'' Tiki coś jeszcze mówi z plecaka. Nie wiem co. Wszystkie słowa wydają się dochodzić z drugiego końca miasta. Jeżeli to, co przeczytałam to prawda, to jedno jest pewne: Adrien mnie nie kochał, nie kocha i raczej zbyteczne jest myślenie, że kiedykolwiek pokocha. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania